Usuario discusión:SOLo
O-O Yo te conozco,de Wiki Poke Fake,no creia que al final vinieras,parece que estas muy solo xddddd,bueno,me gustaria ser tu amigo,quieres.Elglaceoncreciente. LAYLA HAY Oye amigo, yo soy layla, para que conste, que lo de entrar a wikia desde facebook se a roto Sagradaophanimon 15:27 15 may 2012 (UTC) me inscrivire Pero antes tengo una pregunta, e visto caras mm, de pokemon y humanos, de que es entonces, de pokemons o humanos? La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 15:39 22 may 2012 (UTC) un regalito Quiero que tengas tu primer regalo y haver is asi te regalan mas cosas, ten: Archivo:Acuainfern.png se llama acuainfern y siempre esta alerta ya esta La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 17:54 23 may 2012 (UTC) La quimera La anterior no cuenta, la de verdad es esta: Archivo:Icefly.png , se llama icefly ( y es quimera de mandibuzz y blaziken ) Ya esta La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 13:08 25 may 2012 (UTC) toma la quimera Archivo:Gala_2_naxito.png Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif 01:16 25 may 2012 (UTC) La quimera de GH thumb|leftMe ha quedado un poco horible ¡jejeje! Es una mezcla entre Mandibuzz y Yamask ¡Vamos ha hacer unos chorizillos! ¡Kamikazae!¡ Lee pokémon rumble adventures! 13:00 25 may 2012 (UTC) Quimera Ten: Archivo:Quimera_SOLo.pngBah, no me la he currao pero ahí esta. Es una mezcla de Murkrow y el que tu ya sabes :3 Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡''Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 17:06 25 may 2012 (UTC) La quimera para GH Aqui estaArchivo:Suic-buzz.png Archivo:PICHU_I.gifEl rey de los pikachus, contacta conmigo Archivo:PIKACHU_I.gifY no te olvides de visitar mi region Archivo:026-RAICHU.gif 17:07 25 may 2012 (UTC) Quimera Archivo:Flarbuzz.png Mi quimera Alex Quimeras by Vik Archivo:Pigdebuzz.png Ya lo sé, casi no se nota. Es una mezcla de Pigdeot y Mandibuzz. Hola!! He visto tu comentario y gracias por que te guste mi Crabante n.n Te quiero regalar un Mandibuzz para tu colección, pero se ha descuidado un poco... Mandibuzz fat! Me ha arruinado T.T espero que no te ocurra lo mismo, y espero que te guste xD Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 15:33 26 may 2012 (UTC) Quimera Bueno aqui la tienes, espero haber seguido en competencia pero no sabia que era para hoy. Archivo:Tornabuzz_sprite.png Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:00 26 may 2012 (UTC) Milotic adornada (GH) Archivo:Milotic_adornos_by_Victini_fanatic.png Aquí está. Creo que me quedó demasiado enjoyada (?) Bueno, espero que sirva ;) Mi Milotic :3 Aqui esta Milotic espero que te guste :3 Archivo:Milotic_vestida.png Archivo:Me_voy_a_dormir.gifMe Da Pereza Poner Mi Firma Por Eso Pongo Esta :D Archivo:Me_voy_a_dormir.gif Ten Aquí esta. Es una Milotic famosa que se esconde de los paparazzis con gafas de sol (?) Archivo:Milotic_Adornado_GH.png WTH Pues inscribete, y ya, no hace falta mas u.u Lo unico que tendras que esperar Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 14:29 27 may 2012 (UTC) Por supuesto Si a todo. Puedes usar mis tipos y tienes sitio en el Continente aluza n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 15:22 27 may 2012 (UTC) Eso ya... Es cuestión del creador del tipo. Yo te doy permiso para utilizar los míos, pero tendrás que pedirle a los demás el poder usar sus tipos. Digo yo... Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 15:45 27 may 2012 (UTC) Si, si Por supuesto que puedes, adelante n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 18:56 27 may 2012 (UTC) el milotic real Aqui esta tu milotic, es milotic de la realeza: Archivo:Milotic_realeza.png ya esta La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 15:32 28 may 2012 (UTC) T el eeve Ten: Archivo:Eeve_veneno.png Su nombre es, eeve veneno, naturalmente ya esta La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:25 28 may 2012 (UTC) Tomate (?) Archivo:Jirachi_agua_y_acero.pngpara el gran hermana de naxito Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif 02:16 29 may 2012 (UTC) Bueno... Eres bueno y te voy a contratar, aunque tenías que rellenarlo todo, pero estas dentro bro Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 19:30 31 may 2012 (UTC) Prueba Wow, me sentenciaron y salvaron y yo ni me entere. Pero bueno, aqui te traigo la tercera de una vez. Archivo:Chapeq_sprite.png Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:48 1 jun 2012 (UTC) Magikarp forma vuelo Archivo:Magikarp_forma_vuelo.png Espero que valga ;) Eevee Tipo Bicho 49px Este es Mi Eevee Tipo Bicho :) Archivo:Me_voy_a_dormir.gifMe Da Pereza Poner Mi Firma Por Eso Pongo Esta :D Archivo:Me_voy_a_dormir.gif Jynx Archivo:Lady_Jynx.png Archivo:Me_voy_a_dormir.gifMe Da Pereza Poner Mi Firma Por Eso Pongo Esta :D Archivo:Me_voy_a_dormir.gif Jinx Ten, no esta perdecto, pero bueno: Archivo:Jynx_paparazzi.png La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 16:44 8 jun 2012 (UTC) no quiero ser eliminado Archivo:Jinx_gaga.png Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif 00:22 9 jun 2012 (UTC) RPG 2.0 Me puedes seguir narrando Please. Att: Archivo:Tepig_icon.pngVolcán de NieveArchivo:Oshawott_icon.pngcon Alma de Oro. Archivo:Snivy_icon.pngMira mi Generación.Archivo:Axew_icon.png 02:44 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Soy Retrasada -.-U (???) Bueno, aquí tienes, la prueba. Archivo:Jinx_lady_gaga_by_Vic.png Ehm Aquí está. Como no veo el Sálvame, pues... :3 Archivo:Jynx_para_Solo.png Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]''Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 11:07 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Jynparazzi Bueno aqui esta la prueba, usa el vestido al minuto 4:30.Archivo:Jynx_Paparazzi.pngSaludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:45 9 jun 2012 (UTC) sprite Lo hago mañana, y de paso te doy la sorpresa, jijiji.... La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:30 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Britney Archivo:Britney_spears.pngArchivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif 00:03 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Lana del rey 8D Archivo:LANA_DEL_REY.png SPARTA REMIX POKE POKE POKE!!!!,ALFALFA Y MUCHO MÁS!!! 8D,la espeon y su katana,junto con su acompañante puki os masacrarán a todos x3 NYAA~ 17:13 10 jun 2012 (UTC) GH Archivo:Sprite_De_Lady_gaga.png Espero que te guste mucho me demore un siglo en hacerlo(????) Y No fue muy dificil :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Eevee and Pichu Pals 4EverArchivo:Cara_Pichu_picoreja.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Litwick_by_Poke_diamond.pngLitwick Te Arrastrara al Mundo EspiritualArchivo:Cara_de_Litwick_shiny_by_Poke_diamond.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Ralts.pngRalt y Deerling Quieren que Los SigasArchivo:Cara_de_Deerling_by_Poke_Diamond.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Starly.pngStarly y Pidove Mis MensajerosArchivo:Cara_de_Pidove_by_Poke_diamond.png Victoria El sprite, aqui o tienes, la sorpresa entre examenes no e podido hacerla, espera un poco, bueno el sprite: Archivo:Sellby_marx_(_victoria_justice_)_sprite.png La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:01 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu regalo Echo con todo mi amor: Archivo:Para_mi_cielin_de_tu_girlfriend2.png La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:36 11 jun 2012 (UTC) la pepita Aqui esta cari: Archivo:Pepita_de_el_pueblo,_de_layla.png Gorda, fe con arrugas,... La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:59 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Pepita del Pueblo Archivo:Pepita_del_Pueblo_X3.png X.X Mi Dios Porfavor Pongale mas ropa a esa Mujer X3 Mas Pereza que Nunca :3 aquí el mío T_T Archivo:Pepita_del_pueblo.pngno soy capáz de hacer un oc feo T_T esto es todo a lo que pude llegar xD(pd:lo que tiene en la mano es un cuchillo) SPARTA REMIX POKE POKE POKE!!!!,ALFALFA Y MUCHO MÁS!!! 8D,la espeon y su katana,junto con su acompañante puki os masacrarán a todos x3 NYAA~ 19:03 13 jun 2012 (UTC) mala persona Bien piensas eso, nunca debi confiar en ti, no me hables La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 14:36 14 jun 2012 (UTC) la gaga me pone gaga (?) Aqui tienes tu collage, te abiso, no tenia espacio: thumb me a costado subirla, pero hay la tienes La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:19 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Moderador OK, ya lo eres Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:50 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Collage 399px Espero q Te Guste Usuario:Alex AnimeLuver Checa